Yang's Plan
by XenonRaumzeit
Summary: Yang has a plan to get Weiss and Ruby together. But how well thought out could one of her plans actually be. When Blake agrees to participate in her shenanigans, the outcome seems assured. Right? Takes place in my CookiesAU! Precursor to The Best Cookies.


**This takes place in the same CookiesAU! as The Best cookies. It takes place before the first chapter of that story.**

* * *

"Blaaaaaaaaake" Yang called over to her reading partner.

"Yes, Yang?" Blake replied, placing a bookmark in the book before closing it and setting it aside.

The blonde smirked to herself. She was glad that her and Blake's partnership had evolved to the point where the faunus would give her the utmost attention whenever she spoke to her, no matter what she was doing. In contrast, if Ruby or Weiss had tried to ask the bookworm anything while she was reading, they probably would have been met with silence, or a calm rebuke.

"I need your help."

"You'll have to be more specific than that."

Dropping to a low tone, she whispered into Blake's ear. "I need help getting you-know-who with she-that-must-not-be-named."

She gestured over to her little sister and Weiss, who sat studying side by side on the other side of the room. At least the heiress was studying. Ruby, on the other hand, was trying to see how many paperclips she could hide in her partner's long ponytail before the other girl caught on.

Blake simply sighed. "I'd ask if you were certain, but, knowing you, you'll do it anyways. Do you at least have a plan?"

"As a matter a fact, I do!" Yang beamed proudly before removing a crumbled piece of paper from her pocket and handing it over to her partner. "There isn't much time to prepare, but, really I just need to convince Weiss to go to the party."

With Halloween coming up, and falling on a Friday no less, Yang had the perfect window of opportunity to enact 'The Plan'. Everyone loved parties, especially ones that involved dressing up in costumes that ran the entire gamut of ridiculous to 'sexy'. Well, everyone except a certain Schnee heiress.

Thankfully, she would not have to really plan anything herself. Traditionally Halloween was a huge party at Beacon. It served two purposes. The first was honoring the huntsmen and huntresses that died protecting the people of Vale from the Grimm. Pyres were built and lit all throughout the campus and students would gather around each of them; offering different forms of dust to the blaze. The second was the celebration of life. To rejoice in Mankind's continued victory over their mortal enemy.

The second part of it was incredibly important to the entire holiday. Simply remembering the dead could cause copious amounts of negative emotions. The same emotions that would draw the Grimm. So, a celebration of life always followed to erase the dark lure that would draw the evil creatures. It was exactly those good feelings Yang was looking to exploit.

"Your penmanship is terrible." Blake deadpanned. As her partner read through the whole plan, Yang could have sworn she saw a small smile bless the girl's face as she reached the last 'phase'. "You mean we."

"I know shenanigans aren't really your thing, but I have some super awesome semblance hugs for…" Blake's words finally sunk in. "Wait. You're helping? Just like that?"

"I am. But you can still give me one of those hugs." A small blush crept up onto Blake's face. "If that's still an option, of course."

"Absolutely!" Flaring her semblance just enough to exude extra heat, Yang pounced on her partner and wrapped the cat faunus up in a hug, causing both of them to fall backwards onto Blake's bed with a loud 'eep'.

"Would you two stop goofing off over there?! I'm trying to… Ruby Rose! Why are there paperclips in my hair?!"

As Weiss chased her fleeing partner out of the dorm room, Yang continued to hold her partner in a warm embrace. Blake had an affinity for warmth, one of several cat like tendencies the faunus displayed. So Yang found a perfect use for her heat generating aura by being a portable space heater for her partner.

As the seconds turned into minutes, she felt Blake breathing slow as the girl relaxed in her arms. As Yang herself began to doze off she swore she could feel a small rumble against her, as though Blake was purring in her sleep. Blake couldn't actually purr, could she?

* * *

The next few days was a flurry of motion. Yang had been 'drafted' to help set up many of the sites for the Halloween celebration. Without any time to convince Weiss or Ruby to actually go to the party, the blonde had to rely on her partner to get the rest of the team to participate. Not to her surprise, Ruby had agreed right away. But, somehow the enigmatic faunus had managed to convince Weiss to come without any issues at all. When prompted on how she did it, Blake would simply shrug and say that Weiss was doing her a favor.

Like with the white and red members of her team, she didn't get much time to interact with Blake which, thankfully, gave her plenty of time to focus on her own thoughts about the girl.

When she had woken from her nap, Blake was still in her arms cuddled up to the warmth that Yang provided. It was at that moment she felt an extreme protectiveness over her faunus partner, as though she was the most precious thing in the world that needed to be kept safe at all costs.

She tried to puzzle out what those feelings meant. She knew she loved Blake the same way that she loved Ruby and Weiss. But her love for Ruby was motherly, and her love for Weiss was sisterly. The way she felt about Blake was somehow fundamentally different in a way she couldn't understand. It was something else she would have to think on after the party was over.

With the setup complete and only a few hours until the festivities were to start, she dashed back to the room to take a quick shower and nap before getting ready for the evening. Disappointed that the room was empty, the other three were probably already ready and scouting out the best pyre to hang out, she rinsed off briefly and flopped into bed. Allowing her semblance to quickly dry her wet hair she felt a twinge of loneliness. She missed the feeling of holding her partner close.

After 20 minutes of restlessness caused by her thoughts, she gave up on trying to sleep.

"This is ridiculous. Pull it together, Yang." She huffed to herself before getting dressed in her costume. She and Ruby always wore matching costume ever since they were little, alternating who got to choose each year. Smiling at herself in the mirror as she modeled the pirate costume Ruby had picked for her this year.

She wore a yellow, ruffled blouse covered by a long orange waistcoat and brown trousers and boots. Over the waistcoat was a brown jacket. To top it off was a tricorn cap sitting on top of her long, blonde tresses. It wasn't something that was necessarily going to turn heads, but she was quite content with the look.

Now that she was properly attired for the party she pulled out her scroll to figure out where the rest of her team was. Remembering Blake's previous comment, she made sure to use proper spelling and grammar as she sent a message on her team's group thread.

-Hey guys. Where are you?-

Thankfully she didn't have to wait long to hear from the three of them.

~The one by the cliffs~

*Trying to catch your sister before she accidentally drops our dust for the evening!*

^^Just waiting for you, Yang.^^

Yang facepalmed, Ruby had probably convinced Weiss into letting her carry the dust somehow.

-Why does Ruby have the dust?!-

*She is very… convincing*

^^Weiss is just a sucker for puppy dog eyes.^^

-I'll be there soon. Please don't try to blow Frosty off a cliff again.-

~Hey im responsible!~

*Hey!*

Shoving her scroll back into her pocket she sauntered off to find her teammates.

"Yang! Yaaaaaaaang!" Yang instantly spotted her younger sister jumping up and down waving her arms, only to clamp both down on her head to prevent her tricorn hat for flying away.

"Heya, sis. Looking good." Yang winked at Ruby. Wearing a pirate outfit almost identical to Yang's, Ruby's was still her traditional red and black instead of Yang's yellow, orange, and brown.

"You two are wearing the same costume?" Weiss inquired wearing quite the astonished look on her face.

"Hell yeah! Rubes and I dress up the same every year! Ruby picked this year."

"Of course she would pick something as ridiculous as pirates."

"Hey, pirates are way cooler than…. whatever it is that you're dressed as." Yang gave the white-haired girl a once over. She appeared to be wearing a modified version of an Atlesian officer's dress uniform. A long knee length coat mostly obscuring a blue vest, with tall, mid thigh boots. Most surprising was Weiss' change in hairstyle. Her normal side ponytail was pulled back into a bun, with her bangs obscuring her right eye.

"Atlesian military?" The blonde ventured a guess.

"I'm dressed as a famous Atlesian Specialist." Yang was about to shrug off Weiss' lack of creativity when she noticed the faint blush creeping up on the heiress' face.

"Maybe we know of them!" Yang pressed the issue. "What's their name?"

"It's…" The normally precise girl trailed off into a series of mumbles as her blush increased.

"Sorry, Snowflake. Didn't catch that." Yang grinned.

"Yang, be nice!" Ruby stepped between the two.

"It's alright, Ruby." Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder and straightened up, regaining her composure. Looking Yang straight in the eyes she continued. "I'm dressed as Winter Schnee, my sister."

Yang caught herself before she could laugh at the heiress. However, she couldn't hold back her impulse to tease the shorter woman. Now her sister could swoop in and be the hero that saved Weiss from the big bad Yang.

"And you called us silly for dressing the same."

"I think it's wonderful that you dressed as your sister." Ruby beamed radiantly at her partner. "With how much you talk about her, I hope I-we get to meet her sometime!"

Smiling internally as her sister served the part of the gallant knight, she began to wonder where her partner was. Her partner that her thoughts were so stubbornly stuck on.

"Have either of you seen Blake?" Yang briefly interrupted the red and white duo, the latter one now fussing over the former's off kilter hat.

"I'm right here." A shiver ran down the brawler's spine as the soft whisper reached her. Blake's warm arms encircling her waist and hot breath on the back of her neck made her want to lean back into the faunus' embrace…

Wait… What?

"Blake!" Yang quickly spun around, placing her hands on her partner's shoulders and moving the girl to arm's length to get a good look at her. "Where were you?"

"You know, just around." Blake smiled mischievously. "And of course finding the best source of 'refreshments' for tonight."

With the separation between them, Yang was able to take in Blake's costume fully. Dressed in a short, white and pink kunoichi dress, with thigh high white stocking and elbow long gloves. Accenting the stockings and gloves were tied patterns of pink lace. She wore a pink bow over her ears, and wide pink sash around the faunus' waist helped show off her lithe figure. Yang's jaw hung open as her mind went blank. She didn't know how long it had been until Ruby's shout finally snapped her out of her reverie.

"Blake!" The youngest member of Team RWBY cheered.

"Hey, Ruby. Weiss." Blake looked at the other two in turn, her smile dampening a bit.

"You're so… you look… who uh, who are you dressed as?" As Yang stuttered over her words, she internally berated herself.

"My favorite character from my favorite book, of course." Blake responded slyly. "I know you read through them too."

"Am-amaranth?" Yang thought back to her own reading of Blake's favorite form of 'literature'. One of the main characters of Ninjas of Love, Amaranth, was a confident vixen that seduced many other young women to her bed. Then the realization hit her. "You're on the prowl tonight, aren't you." Yang winked at her partner. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out later."

They continued their small talk into the night as they waited for others to arrive. While they had originally been alone, as the pyre they had chosen was one of the furthest away from Beacon, other students slowly trickled over to join them until there was a fairly large crowd of students. Only once the sun finally set, shrouding the area in darkness, were the fires lit.

Glancing around her, Yang could see the dots of other such fires around campus. Despite the large crowd, the only sound to be heard was the roar of the flame, until Professor Port began to speak. Shocking the entire crowd, the normally loquacious and exuberant huntsman kept his speech short and somber.

"Tonight we honor the sacrifice that all huntsmen and huntresses before us have made. Bravely facing the darkness, they were the light of human and faunus alike. We continue their legacy, through dust and aura, to ensure our survival."

Stepping forth, Port cast his handful of dust into the roaring flame, causing a wave of burgundy electricity to snake along the outside of the flame.

Following the professor's lead, each student stepped forward and threw their dust into the fire. When it was team RWBY's turn, they each went in order, one by one sacrificing their dust to the flame. Each girl's dust erupted in a different manner reflecting their own semblance. Ruby's sent a spiral of rose petals outwards, Weiss' generated a shower of heat resistant snowflakes, Blake's created shadowy flames that flickered about erratically, while Yang's caused the fire to erupt skywards, inciting many of the students to yelp and leap backwards.

When the last handful of dust was scattered, they held a moment of silence. One last remembrance for those that had fallen. After a few minutes of respectful silence a whooshing noise sounded, followed by the loud crack of a firework. With that signal all the students and teachers broke into a cheer and started chattering among themselves and moving off to various locations.

Grabbing one of Ruby's and Weiss' hands in either of hers, Yang lead them to the less populated side of the bonfire. While she had hoped that her partner would follow them, her smile faded as she turned around to see the bookworm missing. Glance through the crowds, the brawler tried to locate the wayward student. As she turned back to ask her teammates if they had seen her, Blake materialized from the mass of partiers holding four red, plastic cups.

Handing each of her three teammates a drink, she kept the fourth for herself.

"Happy Halloween!" Yang crowed, thrusting her cup into the center of the circle the four of them formed. The other 3 cups clacked against hers before Weiss reached in and snatched Ruby's cup from her.

"Hey!" The brunette protested. "Give that back!"

"You're too young to drink!" Weiss admonished Ruby and threw a scowl at Blake. "You're not supposed to give alcohol to minors."

Yang quickly grabbed Weiss' cup and handed it to Ruby. "Here sis, don't listen to the big, bad Ice Cube. Let's have some fun tonight."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered before quaffing the liquid at a startling rate.

"Yang!" Weiss glared at the taller blonde. "Do you really want to be responsible for your little sister's first hangover?"

"I'm not too worried, especially since she'll convince you to take care of her anyways." Yang winked at the heiress, eliciting a scowl in return.

"Ugh, you brute." Weiss turned back to her partner. "Ruby, you spilt a little on your…" The heiress froze at the sound of Yang's laughter, her hand halfway towards her partner's face to wipe a spill off her cheek. "Why don't you leave me alone and pay some attention to your own partner for a bit."

"No problem, Frosty!" Perfectly content Weiss would be fretting over her sister, she turned her attention back towards the enigmatic faunus that was her partner.

"So Blake." Yang threw an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Where again did these drinks come from?"

* * *

As the night progressed, Yang and, oddly enough, Blake helped keep the four of them supplied with enough alcoholic drinks to send the four girls into a comfortable buzz.

With the festivities coming to a close, Yang only had to enact the last part of 'The Plan'. Having lost sight of the red and white members of RWBY long ago, she hoped at least one of them still had their scroll on them. At least Yang could take solace in the face that Ruby would want to stay out having fun and would drag Weiss along with her.

"Come on, Blakey. Time to enact the last part of the plan." Yang pulled out her scroll to send a quick message to the rest of the team.

-Lets meet up at that bench on the far west side for some team stargazing!-

Not receiving an immediate reply, she grabbed her partner by the hand and started dragging the faunus to their destination.

Briefly stopping to grab more drinks, Yang let Blake scout out the best hiding spot while Yang placed a small, white rose on the bench with a heart-shaped tag.

Joining Blake in the bushes, she pulled out her scroll again. Still no response.

"Blaaaaake, I'm bored! They need to get here!"

"Just it give it a few more minutes." The black-haired girl smiled. "I'm sure they are just having fun."

As if on cue, the blonde's scroll vibrated. Quickly pulling out the device, her face scrunched up in disgust as she read the message.

"Ugh." Yang stuffed her scroll back into her jacket pocket. "Apparently Weiss drank too much and got sick. Now Ruby's taking her back to the room to sleep it off. So much for that plan."

The blonde glanced at her raven-haired partner in crime. "So what next? I'm wide awake."

Blake simply drew in close, embracing the taller girl, and peered up at Yang in the moonlight.

"I'm cold."

"Maybe we should go back to the dorms then?"

"Mmm… I am fine out here."

"You sure?"

"Yup" Blake pulled a leaf out of Yang's book and popped her 'p'. "I think I just need another one of your hugs."

Closing her eyes and chuckling, Yang pulled her partner close and focused on her aura, instantly warming both of the girls. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, but she savored the heat being shared between the two of them. That's when she felt it again; a slow rumbling originating from the other girl. Blake was definitely purring against her.

Opening her eyes she was startled to see Blake's face a mere inch away from hers.

"Uhm, Blakey? What are you-" Yang was cut off as the faunus pulled her down and pressed their lips together.

Throughout her entire life Yang had always had a flame in her heart. It fueled her semblance and kept her warm. But the heat she felt now was unlike any other. At that moment the fire surged from a flicker into a roaring inferno, spreading the flame throughout her entire body. She had never felt so alive as she did now being kissed by Blake.

Unable to stand, Yang slowly sunk to the ground. Blake supported her the entire way down, neither willing to break the embrace. It made sense now. Her feeling of protectiveness, her lingering stares, her incomprehensible feelings. Blake was her one.

Once on their knees, she allowed Blake to break the kiss and push her backwards, so she was now laying on her back. She didn't have to wait long as Blake crawled over the brawler, laying herself on top of the blond. With the faunus pressing down on top of her now, Yang savored the feel of the soft, comfortable weight of the other girl.

She felt of jolt of electricity through her entire body as the faunus nibbled her lip before slowly trailing kisses down the side of her neck, and finally resting her head on the blonde's ample chest.

"This moment is perfect." Blake whispered as she continued to purr softly.  
Rolling them both over, Yang pinned the faunus underneath her and gently removed the bow that hid the girl's cat ears.

Smiling down, she slowly caressed the girl's face.

"Now it's perfect."

* * *

 **Of course Yang's plan would fall through, she doesn't seem terribly organized to me. Having a contra-scheming partner probably doesn't help either.**

 **And that's how Yang and Blake got together in The Best Cookies. (CookiesAU!)**


End file.
